It has been hitherto known that the six major nutrients (water, carbohydrate, protein, lipid, mineral, and vitamin) are necessary to maintain human health.
However, a modern food life in Japan, which is called “westernization of food life”, tends to decreases the amount of ingested cereals, vegetables, seaweeds, beans, and fishes and the like because the food life is largely composed of meats. This causes a problem that nutrients from vegetables or the like are deficient.
To solve the above problem, supplements are prevailed and ingested by many people because they can easily make up the lack of nutrients. For example, it is proposed to take supplements as a simple means to make up the lack of nutrients missing in the modern food life in the patent literatures-1 and -2. Thus, the supplements are important in the sense of making up insufficient nutrients.
However, taking supplements can cause some problems. One of the problems is an excess ingesting of nutrients obtained from the supplements according to the idea that the supplements are good for health. Another is that a sense of reassurance from taking the supplements every day results in breaking the food life much more.
In addition to such food life, irregular life-style, lack of exercise, stress and the like cause many diseases such as diabetes, cancer, allergies, life-style related diseases and so on. The above has become a serious social problem.